När verkligheten enbart är en dröm
by Meewh
Summary: Jag har inte gråtit så för en karaktärs död sedan jag läste Harry Potter bok 7. Cedric, älskade Cedric. Varför skulle det sluta så? *still crying* Cedric och Orube, föralltid mitt favoritpar i serien. Rest in peace Cedric /3


_Buhuuhuu! Jag har prenumenerat på W.I.T.C.H. sedan "De Tolv Portarna" och från början avskydde jag Cedrics karaktär. Han var för mig ingenting annat än en fiende. Men med tiden när han dök upp igen i nya äventyr började jag se en annan sida av honom, en sida som jag gillade. Cedric blev för mig en karaktär jag tyckte om, en karaktär som för mig var odödlig. Jag slutade sen prenumenera på W.I.T.C.H eftersom jag inte gillade de nya tecknarna..._

_När jag sedan såg en video på youtube om Orube och Cedric (jag hade gissat mig till att de skulle bli tillsammans redan innan jag såg den), men det blev inte som jag ville efter att jag sett den. Slutet kändes så orättvist, så fel. Jag läser nu serien igen bara för att få veta om han någonsin kommer att komma tillbaka igen. Cedric, karaktären som dog. Karaktären som för mig inte kunde dö. Jag vet att det kan låta löjligt, men faktiskt, jag blir berörd av historier med sorglig utgång och inte minst till denna. Jag fällde många tårar när jag läste om Cedrics död. Rest in peace Cedric Hoffman. /3  
Hoppas att ni gillar denna one-shot om Orube och Cedric, som för mig alltid kommer att vara mitt favoritpar i serien._

(Jag äger inga rättigheter till W.I.T.C.H. och dess karaktärer, jag har bara skrivit en fanfiction om Orube och Cedric.)

**

* * *

**

A Love Story

**~ A tribute to Cedric and Orube ~**

_Det som en gång i tiden var hans liv skulle aldrig bli detsamma igen. Nederlag efter nederlag, målgången tycktes så långt borta för honom. En mänsklig skepnad var bara ett av hans många drag. Inledd på fel spår åter om igen blev han tillslut förvisad till staden Heatherfield hos människorna, hos vakterskorna. Han förbannade dem för att ha inträtt i hans liv och gjort det till ett misslyckande och helst utav allt längtade hans hjärta efter en hämnd. En ljuv och mycket smärtsam hämnd som kunde dra ner dem alla fem i mörkret. Men hur åstadkommer man något sådant utan att det märks av de goda krafterna? Tanken irriterade honom något enormt och att sitta fast på jorden skapade nästan panik i hans inre. Cedric var hans namn, Lord Phobos högra hand, en skiftare, ond och brutalt vacker i sin mänskliga gestalt. Med föraktning iakttog han ständigt alla de människor som rörde sig förbi hans skyltfönster i den lilla bokhandeln. Han hatade dem alla och önskade dem enbart ond bråd död. De människor som klev in i butiken klev lika kvickt ut ur den så fort han slängde dem sin mörka blick. Människorna var för Cedric en ond varelse, och inte kan jag säga att han har fel, men det finns också de som är goda. De som kanske inte är människor, men ändå kan också de vara goda. Det var när hon för första gången steg in i den lilla butiken som Cedric fick förståelsen om en ny känsla – Kärleken och dess förbannelse._

Hennes smidiga nätta kropp rörde sig lätt fram bland hyllorna och Cedric tyckte sig se att hon letade efter något speciellt. Fast han hade inte mod nog att våga gå fram till henne och fråga om hon behövde hans hjälp. Det tycktes så klart för honom att hon inte var en människa. De där öronen hon bar var en aning spetsigare och när hon öppnade munnen för att ljudlöst läsa titlarna på de böcker hon plockade ut, lade han snabbt märke till de små huggtänderna på varsin sida om framtänderna. Hennes gula ögon med en gyllene glans fick honom att känna sig illa till mods och han undrade så vart ifrån hon kom. Det två platser han redan uteslutit var Jorden och Meridian, den plats han föddes i, den värld som han tillhörde. Den värld han blivit förvisad ifrån. Med ens dök hatet upp inom honom igen och i sitt hat tappade han boken han hållit i famnen och den föll till golvet med en gäll smäll. Utan att bry sig vände han boken ryggen, men efter några sekunder kände han hur ett par ögon stirrade honom i den.  
"Du tappade den här", hennes röst var så mjuk och len att Cedric inte förmådde att vända sig om och se på henne. Hon skulle se på honom att han inte tillhörde denna planet han heller och hon skulle fråga honom om hans förflutna… och han skulle inte klara av att berätta det för henne. _Han ville inte berätta det för henne_. Han ville låta det vara en fördömd dröm, en dröm med ett avbrutet slut. Ändå kände han sig tvungen att svara och mycket långsamt böjde han ner huvudet och sneglade bakåt mot ett par skor.  
"Lägg den på bordet där så tar jag hand om den senare", Cedric tystnade och pekade sedan på bordet som stod bredvid honom och henne. "Var det inget annat så får jag tacka", han kände sig tvungen att visa en viss ödmjukhet mot henne, då hon faktiskt inte kom från denna äckliga värld.  
"Jo, det var faktiskt en sak till Cedric…"  
Cedric ryckte till då han hörde sitt namn sägas högt. Han förstod inte och helst ville han inte höra mer eller ens förstå, det hela tycktes ändå så klart. Hon var en vän till vakterskorna.  
"… Mitt namn är Orube."  
"Okej Orube", svarade Cedric med en viss irritation i rösten, "jag har inte tid för småpratande just nu." Sedan gick han ner för de sju trappstegen som ledde till en smal dörr som han kvickt öppnade och sedan ljudlöst stängde efter sig. Därbakom sjönk han ner på golvet och drog ur tofsen som höll hans långa hår uppsatt i en hästsvans och han tog av sig läsglasögonen med låtsasglas i. Han förtjänade henne inte. Dessutom var hon en vän till de där… de där idiotiska småtjejerna och utan anledning började han att gråta. Utan ljud och utan huttrande, bara de där saltbesatta tårarna som rann nedför hans kinder. Hon väckte upp en sorg inom honom, även om inte det var anledningen till hans tårar och egentligen visste han inte ens om det fanns någon anledning.  
"Fan Cedric skärp dig nu!" muttrade han för sig själv och torkade bort snoret från nästippen. "Fan för ditt eländiga liv. Fan för att hon visste mitt namn och fan för att hon säkert redan vet allt om mig. Fan, fan, FAN!" muttrandet övergick i ett hastigt lågt skrikande.  
Då knackade det på dörren. Med en irriterad suck snodde han tofsen kring håret och trädde på sig de fejkade läsglasögonen och med ett misslyckat försök snodde han på ett svagt leende innan han öppnade dörren.  
"Det står faktiskt klart och ty…" Cedric tystnade när han fick se att hon stod på andra sidan dörren. "Vad vill du?" fick han surt ur sig.  
"Jag vill köpa den här boken; den heter…" Orube läste högt titeln på boken, "Romeo och Julia. En kärlekshistoria, inte sant experten?"  
"Jo… du kan få den. Gratis, alltså behöver du inte betala. Och var det inget mer vill jag nu bli lämnad ifred!" Cedric var precis på väg att stänga dörren när Orube satte sin högra fot mellan väggen och dörren.  
"Låt mig komma in, jag behöver prata med någon."  
Med en skeptisk blick stirrade han på henne. Som om hon inte redan hade en massa _människor _att prata med om sina problem. Hur skulle han kunna ge henne några som helst råd? Han som bara levde genom och för ondska. Ändå släppte han in henne och utan att göra sig till tog han fram sitt vänliga leende som såg allt annat än falskt ut.  
Djupt inne i sitt hjärta önskade han faktiskt själv prata med någon och hon verkade vara rätt person och för att vara helt ärlig undrade han vad som tyngde henne. De satte sig mittemot varandra på varsin stol om det smala träbordet som skilde dem åt. Ingen av dem sade något på en lång stund, de betraktade varandra enbart med blickarna som tycktes säga så mycket mer än några ord någonsin skulle kunna ersätta. Tillslut tog Cedric till orda som började tappa tålamodet: "Nå, vad var det du ville prata om?"  
Orube ryckte på axlarna. Det var egentligen inget hon ville prata om så, bara att få vistas i ett rum med någon omänsklig kändes så skönt. Nästan så skönt att hon kände att hon kunde släppa lite på stoltheten som omringade henne. Sen var det inte så dumt heller att bara titta på varandra, betrakta den andres utseende och låta sig drömma bort i fantasin.  
"Egentligen behövde jag bara lite 'alientid', om du förstår vad jag menar."  
"Tydligen vet du mer om mig än jag någonsin kommer att veta om dig", svarade Cedric.  
"Varför tror du det?"  
"För att det här är en dröm."

_Det skulle ha kunnat vara en verklighet. Det skulle det verkligen ha kunnat vara. Elementens bok. Varför skulle den existera? Min älskade vän, om kanske mer än så… Cedric. Det du gjorde var både själviskt och idiotiskt. Hur vågade du lämna mig ensam bland dessa varelser? Det har inte gått en endaste dag utan att jag tänkt på dig och boken, den bär jag med mig vart än jag tar vägen. Vet du en annan sak? Jag köpte faktiskt Romeo och Julia ur din bokhandel och jag tror att pengasedeln fortfarande ligger kvar på bänken, om den inte blåst ner. Den gav mig inspiration. Det finns ingen som kan hindra mig, jag har bestämt mig. För jag älskar dig Cedric._

_~ the End ~_


End file.
